finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Francmage M Mistalle
Francmage M Mistalle is a non-playable Elvaan character in Final Fantasy XI. He headed a noble San d'Orian family, the Knights Mistalle, ten years before the Crystal War. He was sent to protect his nation's interests as a member of the fateful Multinational Expedition to the Northlands. He is the grandfather of Louverance N Mistalle. Story Francmage was summoned to the court of King Destin R d'Oraguille in response to a diplomatic message from the Republic of Bastok. The Humes had suggested that Fei'Yin, a ruined Zilart city in the Beaucedine Glacier, be searched by an international team for a hidden power source. Members of the court derided this proposal, but conceded that they could not allow Bastokan agents to wander the Northlands unattended. Suspecting a plot against the kingdom, they ordered Francmage to accompany the investigation and keep a close eye on the foreigners. The knight was joined by three of the Republic's Mythril Musketeers, Ulrich, Cornelia, and Raogrimm, and two travelers from the Federation of Windurst, Iru-Kuiru and Yow Rabntah. To Francmage's relief the expedition was unable to claim anything of value from Fei'Yin. The ruins were far too perilous for their small party to explore and any secrets they contained would remain well beyond the reach of San d'Oria's rivals. His companions were unsatisfied, however, and devised a detour to Xarcabard in an effort to make their journey worthwhile. Francmage was certain that nothing of interest would be found in that frozen land and felt vindicated as they beheld its snowy wastes. The expedition nevertheless remained in the area. During this time the Mythril Musketeers unexpectedly separated from the party without informing Francmage of their destination. Having had his fill of adventure, the knight held back and dismissed Iru-Kuiru and Rabntah's concerns about delving deeper into Xarcabard to discover its true nature. As the trio debated their next course of action they were approached by a dismayed Ulrich. He explained that the Musketeers had been ambushed by fiends and that Raogrimm and Cornelia had tumbled into a crevice. The party followed him to the scene of the incident but found no trace of their lost comrades. Irritated by the irresponsibility of his Bastokan colleagues, Francmage suggested that they withdraw before more lives were lost. His companions agreed to head home the next day. Out of curiosity, Francmage asked Ulrich if the other Musketeers had truly been lost to an accident. The Hume bristled at the suggestion but Francmage laughingly disarmed him by claiming no interest in the affairs of Bastok or the tension between its peoples. His intention was merely to compel Ulrich not to cause any additional trouble in his presence. The expedition therefore came to an end. The foreigners departed San d'Oria's territory and Francmage returned to his life as a nobleman. On a subsequent night he found himself unable to sleep and opted to go for a walk. As he wandered the city's corridors he was confronted by a massive creature, the Shadow Lord, who spoke to him of events in the Northlands. Formed from Raogrimm's rage as he died on the snowy plains, the Shadow Lord sought vengeance against those that had abandoned his former self. Francmage asserted that the expedition had suffered an accident and that he knew nothing more. The Shadow Lord killed him on the spot. Present Day Francmage's spirit remains restless thirty years after his death. He drifts between reality and the dreamworld of Dynamis with no influence over the course of his beloved San d'Oria. Eventually he witnesses the defeat of the Shadow Lord and the release of Raogrimm's spirit from the demon's shell. It then becomes apparent that a new threat has emerged in Dynamis. A piece of Raogrimm's soul had broken away when he first transformed into the Shadow Lord. It had taken root in the dreamworld and in the lonely decades that followed become a towering evil, the Dynamis Lord. This creature sought to absorb what remained of Raogrimm and venture into the mortal realm. Feeling guilty over the damage his Kingdom had suffered due to his past indifference, Francmage uses his presence in the dreamworld to marshal adventurers against the Dynamis Lord. He guides them through a shrouded manifestation of San d'Oria as they overcome the barriers erected by their adversary. When they finally arrive at the dreamworld's interpretation of Xarcabard Francmage wonders if it is karma that bids him to visit that land again. Raogrimm is freed when the Dynamis Lord crumbles. He shares a message from Diabolos, the dreamworld's creator, who had informed him that a divided soul cannot leave Dynamis and tasked him with maintaining a vigil until an age without hatred. Francmage notes that this duty is too much for a single person and offers to stand watch with Raogrimm. The spirits of the other expedition members follow suit and pledge their support. Though his companions feel a shared purpose, Francmage insists that the condition of San d'Oria is his only reason for staying. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XI Category:Elvaan